Asphalt Stairs Inner Corner
Basic Information Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners are corner blocks for stairs with a rough texture. These blocks were implemented to Creativerse with the "Questing with QB" update R54 on May 1st 2018 and can be used for building purposes, mainly going together with Asphalt Stairs, and for decoration. Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners were added to Creativerse together with [[Asphalt Stairs and Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners, also Asphalt Slopes with their inner and outer corner blocks, Asphalt Columns and Asphalt Slabs. The black Asphalt block was selected to be granted all these additional shapes by Creativerse players who voted on social media and the official Creativerse forums during the first BLOCK MADNESS "tournament": https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1697168437885568533/ How to obtain These stair corners cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. 1 Asphalt Stairs Inner Corner block can be created in a Processor from one L-shaped block of Asphalt Stairs. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Asphalt Stairs with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Asphalt Stairs block/s into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. Crafted Asphalt Stairs and Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock the crafting recipe of Asphalt Stairs that these corner blocks are made of. Instead, obtaining blocks of cubic Asphalt will. How to use Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Asphalt Stairs Inner Corners can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to craft Asphalt Stairs At first, you will have to unlock the crafting recipe for Asphalt Stairs by crafting or obtaining cubic Asphalt blocks that are made from Coal, Fossils and Globs of Goo. Then, 4 Asphalt Stairs at a time can be crafted from: * 2 pieces of Coal that can be extracted from Coal Nodes in rocky hillsides or recesses next to rivers, in Mountains or all over the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or obtainable from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests) or obtainable from any kind of Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 block of Fossils mined from the Fossil layer or from recesses close to rivers, or obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Category:Stairs Category:Corners Category:Decor Category:Processed